


Imaginary future

by kissed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: "In the end, it’s just you and me, Potter, Harry gives him a dopey smile and nods back as best as he could and tugs Draco’s hand, pivoting his foot to where they can apparate to the little blue home they’ve built together all of these years."
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 12





	Imaginary future

Draco takes Harry’s hand and waves goodbye to their child who beams, waving back as enthusiastically as he could and enters the Hogwarts Express. Those eleven years pass them by just like that, it seems only just a week ago when they took him home from St. Mungo’s and now their only child is off and out of their roof until he returns for holiday. It’s bittersweet to see their son go but he knows it’s essential to do so. Draco had always known this day would come, he'd talk about this to Harry most of the nights after he received his letter, Harry assured him their son would be okay but he never anticipated how an empty spot formed in his heart the moment the train had departed, going further and further away from them. He feels Harry squeeze his hand, gives him a look as if to ask if he’s okay, Draco finds it in him to smile and nods a little bit before leaning into his husband and pressing a soft kiss on his temple.

_In the end, it’s just you and me, Potter_ , Harry gives him a dopey smile and nods back as best as he could and tugs Draco’s hand, pivoting his foot to where they can apparate to the little blue home they’ve built together all of these years.

Then Draco blinks and he’s back in the platform again but this time he's holding another person’s hand, looking in another person’s eyes and lips lifted in an attempt to smile. His eyes dart to the other side of the platform where green eyes are looking right back at him. Still soft but not as content and brilliant as the other version of what he saw. Potter nods at him before he turns back and ushers his family out of the platform and Draco inhales deeply before Astoria tells him Scorpius will be quite alright, that he doesn't have to worry about their boy. Draco doesn’t correct her, instead knits his brows and looks at the faraway direction of the train. He puts an arm around her shoulder and tells her he’s famished, she smiles beautifully and tells him she’ll have Tinny prepare some tea when they arrive.

Draco’s heart thunders as he makes his way back to manor and not the little blue house he had seen. Not with the person with the greenest of eyes and most luscious of hair. Not the one who smiled at him like Draco was the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

Perhaps, in another life, it’ll be them in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
